


Gracious Goes the Ghost of You

by ridgeline



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: A Long List of Many Sole Survivor's Short Life, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Emotional Hurt No Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Synth! Male Sole Survivor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 至死不渝的爱的故事。





	Gracious Goes the Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自Ben Howard的Gracious.

我要说的是一个关于谋杀的故事。  
  
我，尼克·瓦伦丁，是一个私家侦探，在钻石城有一家自己的事务所，所以你可以说我看到过很多个骇人听闻的案子。我看到过别人为了钱、权力，或者其他任何微不足道的理由，夺走其他人的自由和生命。我已经看够了，但这就是我以此维生的工作，所以我没有怨言。但是，我在这里要说的是一件惨痛、复杂、让我无法释怀的案子，这个案子的跨度超过六年，受害者的数量无法计算——已知的至少有十人，最终应该超过二十人。到目前为止，这个依然没有结案，即使我一直都知道凶手是谁，又是为了什么。  
  
从哪里开始说起呢？  
  
啊。  
  
是从两百年前开始。  
  
两百年前，在波士顿的一个叫做庇护山丘的社区——我想是这么叫的，有一对年轻的夫妻。妻子是律师，丈夫是退役士兵，我只能想象他们很幸福，而且很相爱，因为经过两百年的时间，没有多少东西剩下来。他们有一个孩子，一岁的肖恩。他们的生活很顺利，直到核战爆发了。因为丈夫的身份，他们在一个叫做111避难所的地方得到了入住的资格。但是他们都没有想到的是，那其实是一个死亡陷阱，111避难所是一个测试人体在长期冷冻下的副作用的地方。这个家庭也毫不意外地成为了实验品。他们在浑然不知的情况下被分开，各自冷冻了起来。  
  
就这样，两百年过去了，一直到有人重新启动了避难所，从妻子的怀里夺走了孩子，再一枪打中了试图夺回孩子的她。而那个年轻的丈夫，就这么眼睁睁地看着孩子被陌生人夺走，妻子死在自己面前。  
  
我是不是有点罗嗦了？不过这和后面的故事有很大的联系，所以你就听下去吧。  
  
之后那个丈夫摆脱了冷冻，走出了避难所。他发现，两百年的时间已经过去了。他是一个人，而且不知所措，但是他必须找到自己的孩子，因为这是他唯一剩下的东西。所以，他就这么做了。  
  
对了，这个人就是我的朋友，111避难所唯一的幸存者，内特。  
  
这里我要告诉你内特做的那些事情：他从头建立起了义勇军——一个几乎已经完全不存在了协助他人的组织，协助从零开始修复和建立了二十个聚点，帮助铁路——一个协助合成人逃跑的组织送走了很多无辜的合成人，让联邦的北方重新变得可以住人。他做了很多事情，但他不是单枪匹马，他有朋友，他还重新找到了一个家庭。  
  
我不知道是什么时候开始的，但是要我在这里陈述很难，他还有一个爱人。我们就这么说吧。  
  
内特，就我所知，他最大的愿望始终是找到他的孩子。他为此努力，而且可以为了这件事付出所有的一切。  
  
然后内特死了。  
  
现在要我回忆这件事，依然是一种折磨，有时我甚至希望自己可以摘下记忆储存模块，然后一劳永逸地抹除掉它——老天，我的哥哥迪玛就是这么做的。他删除了所有对自己不利的东西，痛苦的东西。这样他才能重新生存下去。但是我不行，我做不到。那样就像是又杀了我的朋友一次一样。  
  
这么说吧，那是一个意外。谁也没有预料到。一个强盗从背后偷袭，杀死了他。就是这么简单。没有任何意义。  
  
我来不及救他。一发子弹从两眼之间穿过去，谁也无法活下来。我的朋友………他的颅骨裂开来，就这么倒在地上，抽搐了几下之后就不动了。  
  
我杀死了强盗，然后走过去，查看内特的尸体。接着发现，我的朋友并不是人类。机械零件从内特的伤口里面暴露出来，他是一个合成人。  
  
我记得当时那种眩晕感，很可笑的是，我的第一反应是……内特被学院替换了。当然，机会实在是太多了，内特深入过谁也没去过的战场太多次了，他可能在任何一个战场被抓住——老天，他甚至根本就是传送去学院的时候被替换的。我盯着内特的尸体，没有在想他死了，只是不断疯狂地在思考内特是什么时候被替换的。我回忆所有的细节，但是一无所获。  
  
就像那样，我带着内特的尸体回去了，不知道要怎么面对其他人。

后面的事情有一点混乱。因为一时之间发生了太多事情。内特对于很多人来说都很重要，义勇军，铁路，甚至钢铁兄弟会。他们需要答案，但是他们无论是在我，还是内特的尸体上面都找不到。最后，我和派普·莱特把内特剩下的部分带到了芳邻镇，在那里，我们请阿玛利博士提取了‘他’的记忆。  
  
结果是惊人的。  
  
内特一开始就是合成人。

真正的内特是什么样的？我想应该是和他——我们的内特长得一模一样，这是最合理的。但是他——对不起，我要组织一下语言——我想，真正的内特应该是在他的妻子去世之前，或者去世之后的某个时间死了。因为诺拉显然为了保护孩子进行了搏斗，却没有任何证据可以证明内特真的目击了那一幕。我没法停止想这件事，即使是现在也是这样。因为一旦提取出了记忆，经过铁路和阿玛利博士的努力，他们很快就发现了‘他’所有的记忆都是手动输入进去的。在遇到我们之前，他经历过的一切，他相信的一切，他告诉我们的一切，全部都是某个人放在他的脑子里面的。一部分记忆，经过噶抓核实，确证无误，但是内特的记忆里面，存在它也承认自相矛盾的地方。“先生没有做过那个。”噶抓说。  
  
是谁做的呢？答案再明白不过了。是肖恩，内特的儿子。  
  
对于肖恩，我所知道的所有事情都是内特告诉我的：肖恩一岁，是个男孩，喜欢火箭，脸庞和他妈妈一模一样，被陌生人夺走了。我也听过那盘诺拉和肖恩一起录的磁带，但在那里面，肖恩几乎还不会说话。除此之外，就是来自我的另外一个朋友迪肯，铁路眼中的肖恩是一个冷酷的领袖，无欲、神秘而沉默寡言，有自己的目标和目的，而且不认为用自己的DNA制造的合成人是人类。

一个神秘的人。我好奇为什么肖恩要复制自己的父亲，再让他来找自己。但是肖恩从来都没有承认自己的行为或者公布为什么这么做的理由，至少到目前为止是这样的，也许我永远也不会知道原因了。

这不是重点，因为我真正要说的是另外一个人。

前面说过，我们带着内特的遗体到了芳邻镇。而他的伴侣，其实就在芳邻镇。

当阿玛利博士提取出内特的记忆芯片而且分析完毕之后，我们就准备带着他的遗体回去安葬了。但是约翰·汉考克阻止了我们，他站在记忆保管库的大门口，表情冷峻，堵住了去路。然后他看着我的眼睛，要我把装着内特遗体的箱子交给他。

 _不，_ 我记得我这么对他说。 _约翰，他已经死了。_

现在想来，我从来不知道汉考克知道内特是合成人之后有什么反应，我没有亲自去通知他。是的，这是一个十分冷酷的举动，但是当时太忙了，那么多来拜访的人围住了我……而我们在庇护山庄，汉考克在芳邻镇，他知道这个信息的时候至少已经过了两三天。而他没有来庇护山庄，一次也没有。

天啊。我到现在都还能想起来，我站在那里，拉着推车的扶手，看着汉考克。汉考克也是我的朋友，曾经是。而他看起来十分冷静，严苛……他身上没有任何一丝流露出感情的迹象。

“那么你要把他带去哪里，尼克？111号避难所？那里已经不是他的家了。他给了我他那枚该死的戒指，所以我有权决定要怎么处理他。”他对我说。

我当时不觉得，现在也依然不觉得汉考克会对我动粗。但是我同样没有理由拒绝他。所以我答应了。派普也许有抗议，但是我不认为她是认真的。我想，也许她不想看之后那个事情……对，汉考克从我手里接过了内特的遗体。他的表情看上去就像是内特只是睡着了，脑袋上没有一个巨大的伤口，没有被开膛剖腹。汉考克抱着内特，一句话也没说，我能看到的就只有悲痛，他已经垮了。

所以我什么也没说。我离开了。

我从来不知道他们是什么时候在一起的，没有任何迹象，就像是有一天，他们突然就形影不离了，那是他们两个人的事情，和其他人无关。但是汉考克说的没错，内特给了他那枚该死的戒指，和内特自己戴着的那枚一模一样的戒指。那意味着什么，不是吗？

“内特本来是要求婚的。”回去的路上，派普对我说。

之后很长一段时间，她都没有再和我说过话。

听到这里，你是不是有点厌烦了？是的，这是废土，不管一个人曾经有多重要，一旦他死了，很快就有更多的事情发生，多得你没有时间去哀伤，哀伤是一件奢侈的事情。但是，你看，事情是这样的：我的朋友死了，他不是人类，但是这件事情没有结束，远远没有。

三个月之后，一个和内特一模一样的人在钻石城出现了。

我当时不在钻石城，派普也是，所以我是从我的秘书艾莉那里听说的。那个长得和内特一模一样的人，突然就出现在钻石城的大门口，然后打听有没有人知道应该怎么寻找失踪的人。保安要么是没认出他的脸，要么是过于震惊而不知道怎么反应，因为显然他们告诉他，他应该去瓦伦丁侦探事务所。艾莉接待了他，接受了他的案子，记录下来这些讯息：他在找他的儿子，肖恩，一岁，男孩，绿色的眼睛，被陌生人抢走了。我的秘书尽职尽责地记录下来所有信息，她非常有职业精神，而且在震惊之余，她依然记得问了他的名字。

他说他叫内特。

我知道这个消息，已经是在两个月之后了。那时他已经死了。

艾莉通过电台呼叫了我，但是当时我被一个很麻烦的案子缠住了……有人被绑架到了一个叫核子世界的地方，不过这个是无关的内容。总之，我花了很大的力气，才再次赶回联邦，在派普那里得知了第二个内特的死讯之后，那女孩似乎还处于震惊之中，没缓过气来。之后我再赶到了芳邻镇，我有人要见，有问题要问，而那个人就是汉考克。

汉考克和我见了面，而且回答了大部分问题。汉考克醉得不省人事，而且嗨到了眼睛都睁不开，所以我没抱多大希望，不过可以肯定他没有说谎。第二个内特依然是合成人，名字也是内特，个性、举止和谈吐和我们的内特都差不多，但是除了离开111号避难所之前的生活和走到钻石城这一路的经历之外，这个内特没有任何其他的记忆。他的目标和希望很清楚，他想要找到他的儿子。我听着汉考克说这些事情……一直以来，学院的残忍都让我震惊，但是我坐在那里，被盲目的怒火吞没，无法想象这种非人的恶行到底是出于什么目的。

我看着汉考克，他对我笑，然后说，“噢，尼基。不要太当真，我们不过就是学院的演员罢了。”

对，他看起来非常无动于衷。我当时不明白，现在也不明白为什么。但是我应该警惕的，不是吗？当然，现在说这些也太迟了。

第二个内特在芳邻镇逗留了几天，他无处可去——在领袖死了之后，义勇军已经撤回城堡了。所以，汉考克收留了他，这一部分我能猜到原因。就这样，两个星期过去了，根据芳邻镇其他人的证词，他们似乎相处得不错，汉考克摆脱了内特死后那种消沉的状态，他们甚至在芳邻镇周围进行了一些短途旅行。然后第二个内特突然就死了。是个意外。汉考克解释，依然无动于衷。“他要离开，然后从三楼摔了下去，折断了脖子。”汉考克说，“就是一个不幸的意外。不过事实是，他不是 _他_ ，我很确定。”对，我看着汉考克揉了揉眼睛，所以我看到他依然戴着内特的戒指。然后他礼貌地请我离开，我就离开了。

第二个内特被埋在旧州政府后面。之后我去查看了，那里确实有一个新坟。但是只有一个。太多人在监视，我无法确定更多的事情。

我从来没能证明第二个内特是不是死于意外，但是至于第三个内特，我很确定是谋杀。

第三个内特在八个月之后出现在以前卡着宪法号的那栋楼附近，一个我认识的铁路特工——迪肯发现了他。他很明显是迷了路，伤痕累累，迪肯说他几乎无法说出一句完整的话，抖得像受了重伤的狗。迪肯把他带到了铁路的总部，而且说服他们的领袖戴斯蒙娜收留了他。在那里，他们治好了第三个内特身上的伤，再进行了扫描，确定了他依然是第三型合成人，植入的那部分记忆和第二个内特似乎没什么不同。除此之外，他还有一些模糊的流浪的记忆，而且很明显被吓坏了。

迪肯通知了我和义勇军的加维，我先到，加维后到。等加维到了之后，我才终于见到了第三个内特。我的第一反应是……他不是内特。是的，他们的相貌、体型、甚至左眉上的那道伤疤都一模一样，但他不是内特。我从来没有在内特的脸上看到过那种迷茫而受伤的神情。那是另外一个人。加维想要唤醒内特的记忆，或者某种他觉得存在的东西，但是失败了，这个内特无动于衷，只是缩在那里。他的一只手整个地被砍了下来，左手只剩下空荡荡的袖子。

铁路无法收留他，他长着一张特殊的脸，也无法和其他逃亡的合成人一样，洗脑之后再送到其他地方去。我想要收留他，但是加维提出义勇军永远都有内特的位置，所以他带着了内特。我当时想，在一个集体里面，内特应该不用再担心了。

到头来，我的想法并不重要。

后来我听到的版本是，内特在城堡住了几个月之后，又趁其他人不注意溜了出去。他显然在义勇军那里掌握了更多战斗技巧，因为这次他走得很远，至少走到了芳邻镇。一个证人告诉我，有一天晚上，他突然出现在第三铁轨酒吧，打听他儿子的消息，一个独臂的男人当然很显眼，然后每个人都看到了他那张熟悉的脸。第二天晚上他又来了，然后汉考克出现了，和内特搭讪，最后在酒吧打烊之前带走了他。他们去了旧州政府。我花了很大的力气和多年的交情，才说服了一个当时在旧州政府当班的警卫告诉我发生了什么，他当时在二楼执勤，看到汉考克带着内特去了楼上的卧室。几个小时之后，楼上传来了一声枪响，然后汉考克浑身是血地走了下来，没人敢和他说话。菲特海伦从起居室跑出来，想去汉考克的房间，但是被他拦了下来。这个警卫没有看到汉考克是怎么处理内特的尸体的，但是一直到第二天，他没有看到任何一个长得像内特的人离开旧州政府。

我是在事发差不多一个月之后去芳邻镇的，消息封锁得不错，但是最终还是走漏了。汉考克答应和我见面，然后整个会面他都心不在焉。他比一年前清醒了不少，而且也瘦削了很多。汉考克对第三个内特在芳邻镇失踪不置可否，只含糊地表示他有可能出现，毕竟芳邻镇是这一带最大的聚落，但是拒绝承认和内特见过面。接着，他把我打发了出去。我等待了一会儿，摸到旧州政府后面，那里依然有第二个内特的坟墓，一个木制的十字架作为标记。没有新坟。我看着，发现我不能肯定那是不是第二个内特的坟墓，或者是不是我的内特的，或者里面到底有没有尸体。

我什么都不能肯定了。

第四个内特找到了我的办公室，在吸取了第二个内特的教训之后，我请艾莉在我出门的时候，尽可能稳住上门来的每一个内特，让他暂时住在我的房间里面，等我回来。所以就这样，我见到了第四个内特。在内特死去之后……他是我见到的第一个活生生的内特，我没有想到会有这么大的冲击，就像是……怎么说呢，就像是我身上有一个伤口，但是没有意识到，一直到那里的线路彻底暴露了出来。有好一会儿，我只是看着他，一直到他开始有点不自在。除了外貌之外，第四个内特的行为举止也和内特几乎一模一样，既视感非常强烈。除此之外，他非常普通，而且完全不记得我。所以我接了他的案子，没有告诉他关于他是个合成人。我给了第四个内特建议，让他去找加维或者附近的义勇军聚落，走上我们的内特没有完成的道路，内特当时的下一个目标是要去联邦理工，寻找追猎者的痕迹。很困难，我告诉第四个内特，但是他看起来并不为意。相反的，听完我的话，他看起来放松了很多。

这就是我最后一次见到他。

我请驻扎在钻石城附近的一支义勇军护送第四个内特去城堡，但是他们没能到达目的地。过了几个星期之后，另外一支义勇军小队在一个偏离道路的地方发现了他们，所有人都死了。他们也许是迷路了，也许是去帮助遇险的人，也许就是遇上了糟糕的天气，但是我们永远也不会知道原因了。那支义勇军小队把所有的遗体都送回了城堡。他们把第四个内特作为内特安葬在那里。我听说义勇军内部有一些争议，但是加维排除了所有异议。他们需要一个象征性的纪念。他需要。我是这么想的。

对不起，我不能继续下去了……我需要缓一口气。

好了。

接下来是第五个内特……他与众不同。

我不知道他是什么时候来到联邦的，但是等我在原子猫修理厂遇到他的时候，他显然已经在联邦呆了很长一段时间了，而迪肯跟着他。我走进修理厂，看到第五个内特在和泽克聊天，迪肯坐在他旁边，他们都在喝酒，笑得很开心，每个人都穿着原子猫的夹克。迪肯对我眨眼，叫出我的名字，把我介绍给了他的同伴。第五个内特和所有内特都不一样，他更加外向、活泼而且放松。经过简短的聊天，我知道他加入了铁路，是一名特工。之后我把迪肯拉到一边，他对我满嘴胡话，我勉强拼凑出来了一部分消息。

第四个内特死后，迪肯在111号避难所外面等了很久，第五个内特一出来就接走了他。迪肯显然有自己的想法，因为和铁路打了多年交道之后，他们从我这里得到信息，我则要求另外一些作为交换，同时假装不知道他们把我当合成人开始第二次人生的广告。铁路会撒谎，会隐瞒消息，但是他们不会在这一点上冒险。我看着迪肯的眼睛，问他是不是在接到内特之后就没有回过铁路总部？

他微笑，没有回答。所以我得到了答案。没有太多我能介入的部分了。我请他好好盯着内特，接着就离开了。

之后我遇到他们好几次，都是在做着一些非常奇怪的事，比如穿着动力机甲在钻石城的屋顶上三级跳，一头撞在城墙上；接到援助任务后，坐着用铝制餐盘改造的滑板冲下绿顶托儿所的坡道，同时扫射超级变种人；半夜出现在我的床前，拿着一瓶颜色诡异的核子可乐，在被我赶出去之前嚷嚷要我喝下去，试试有没有什么特殊效果。老实说，他们给联邦增加了不少麻烦，也给钻石城电台的崔维斯提供了不少谈资（他们似乎溜进了钢铁兄弟会的总部，还半裸地参加了重要会议，而且在被赶出来之前都没人发现）。那是我记忆里面最滑稽、愚蠢和轻松的一段时间，说来也奇怪，我想我会怀念那几个月。

第五个内特走得比内特更远，他在联邦理工的废墟上杀死了一个捕猎者，拿到了芯片。我认为他就是在那个时候去芳邻镇的。

多年来汉考克都对铁路在他地盘上的活动假装一无所知，所以内特经过芳邻镇的时候，得到的消息很可能只是那里是个安全屋。我从木兰花和黛西那里得到了一部分证词，内特首先在黛西的店里补充了补给，再在第三铁轨酒馆里面打听消息——我想，在那个时候，他应该已经知道自己长着一张很出名的脸了。因为木兰花的证词是她当时在休息，坐在角落里，看着内特走进酒吧，面对突然的死寂和一片齐刷刷投向他的视线，只是笑了起来，然后给所有人都买了一轮酒。内特看起来很放松，迪肯没有和他同行，他要了一瓶核子可乐，再问了查理几个问题。木兰花最后记得的部分是查理问他不给自己来一杯吗？内特微笑，然后摇头，说他从不喝酒，也不碰任何危险的东西。

然后他就朝着旧州政府去了。

几个月后，我再次遇到迪肯的时候，问了他为什么要送内特去芳邻镇。他还是老样子，说了些无害的傻话，最后说他当时觉得内特应该要去还债——是的，第五个内特并不是内特，但是他依然是内特，看看我们陷入的这一团糟。

迪肯那段时间很忙，铁路在老北教堂下面的总部被毁了，不少人死在那里，他们不得不进行第二次转移。我把办公室借给他们用了几个月，一直到转移完成。又过了几个月，我想起了很久以前查到的一个案子：很多年前，在迪肯还不是迪肯的时候，他也失去了他的妻子，一个合成人女孩。我想我明白了迪肯说的债务是什么意思，也许我也有，然后有人帮我还清了。

之后我还遇到过迪肯几次，不过我们没再谈起过内特。

我不知道第五个内特有没有还上内特的债，但是我知道的是他时不时会去拜访芳邻镇，在旧州政府过夜，很多人都看到过他和汉考克在镇上一起散步，在周围进行短途旅行。具体发生了什么？我不知道，我只遇到过他们几次。一次是在波士顿公园附近，第五个内特穿着一身很怪的衣服——说实话，他看起来就像是银衣怪客，汉考克跟着他，一副再正常不过的样子；另外一次则是我有事去旧州政府，内特在客厅里面坐着，只穿着一身睡袍，而且戴着手铐，他和我解释事情不是像看起来这样诡异，过了一会儿汉考克出来了，同样戴着手铐，而且带着我见过的最无奈的表情。我礼貌地离开了，而且不想知道任何细节。

是啊，第五个内特与众不同，从来没有见过他那样的。

他死于钢铁兄弟会的攻击。

没有人预料到钢铁兄弟会对铁路总部的突袭，所以轰炸开始的时候，他们没有来得及转移所有人，隧道炸断之后全部困在那里。几个驻扎在总部的重炮牺牲了自己，清出一条路，然后内特违抗戴斯蒙娜的命令，抢了一辆兄弟会的飞鸟，打伤钢铁兄弟会飞艇的引擎，给铁路撤退争取了需要的时间。但之后兄弟会重新组织攻击，几百把机枪一起对着他，内特驾驶的飞鸟被打成了碎片。

铁路没能找到他的尸体。几个星期之后，他们返回总部，只在附近废墟里找到了一小截戴着哔哔小子的手臂。

据我所知，迪肯再也没有去111避难所接过另外一个内特。

到了这里，我也已经开始受够了这个不断重复的故事，只不过它不是故事，而且还在继续，一直继续，无休无止。我得……好了，我得……抽支烟。就是这样。

第六个内特很快就出现了，而且消失得和出现一样迅速，他离开钻石城，旅行了一段时间，然后就再也没有人见过他。接下来的两个月里面，第七个、第八个、第九个内特都来去匆匆，我尝试了好几个方案，给他们提供了几种不同的路线，他们都是一张白纸，却半是怀疑地听我的话，然后都消失在外面，再也没有任何音讯。老天，没有尸体，没有任何线索，就像他们从来没有存在过一样。我最远跟踪第八个内特到了三叶草酒馆，但……就像是变魔术一样，你一眨眼，他就不见了，消失了。不过很难说我还有什么特殊的触动，我几乎不了解他们。

每当一个新的内特出现，我就知道上一个内特已经死了，这是我仅剩的了解他们动态的办法。

有人正在一个个地清除掉内特，就像是一场只针对一个目标的屠杀，只是似乎除了我之外，没有其他人注意到或者在意。也许还有艾莉。但她请我原谅，说她没有办法再继续做这件事了，我完全理解她。我告诉她没关系，然后推掉了其他的案子，迎接第十个和第十一个内特。接着和其他内特一样，他们也都失踪了。

我理解艾莉，我只是不理解我自己。

所以我做了我早就应该做的事情。

我去见了凶手。

我上一次见到汉考克是一年之前，那时他手上戴着手铐，脸上带着夸张的气恼。所以我再次见到他的时候，几乎吓了一跳，汉考克瘦得几乎脱了形，那件红色大衣挂在他身上，像是下面没什么东西了。他看起来就像是一具正在呼吸的骷髅。一看到他那个样子，我的怒气突然就消失了。他几乎没注意到我在房间里，然后问我有什么事。但我没法说出口。我想了好一会儿，就只是看着他。我忘了我是怎么鼓起勇气的，然后我说，我知道是你干的，你应该停止杀掉他们了。

这话说得太夸张，我应该先拿出证据，再说其他的。汉考克没有回答我，过了很长一段时间都没有，然后他告诉我，他不知道我在说什么，不过我应该离开了。所以我又说了一次，而且又开始感觉愤怒，想把那些证词扔到汉考克面前……我承认，我几乎是带着某种接近施虐狂一样的扭曲心态了。我不太对劲。但他该不会真的觉得他做的那些事情没有任何人察觉吧？人是不会突然失踪的，总有其他人会看到那个人在失踪之前走进一栋房子，也许是自愿的，也许是被人哄进去的，如果你不停杀掉你的老情人，就会发生这样的事情。一开始汉考克没什么反应，然后他突然发怒，脸庞扭曲，飞快地变成了另外一个人，在他遇到内特之前我认识的那个。 _滚蛋吧，尼克。_ 汉考克对我吼叫， _你有什么权力，到我地盘来，对我指手画脚？我现在就可以杀了你，知趣的话就快滚。_

我又重复了一次我来的目的，几分钟之后又重复了一次。老实说，我真的不知道我在想什么了，那似乎是我唯一能做的事情。然后我看着汉考克一下子泄了气，不再愤怒地喊叫，他缩在椅子里面，像是突然没了力气。但他不看我，也不说话，变得冷漠。

那是我真正感觉到了害怕的时候。

我坐在那里，看着那个我曾经认识、而且很熟悉的朋友在我面前死去，然后变成另外一个人。一个绝望的凶手。

“任何人都没有权力从我这里夺走他，连他自己也不行，”汉考克对我说，“只有我才能决定他最终要去哪里，因为他属于我。所以滚吧，尼克。不要让我再看到你。”

那是我印象里，约翰听起来最清醒和冷静的时候，然后他让警卫把我赶了出去，他们确保我知道自己在芳邻镇不再受到欢迎。我醒来的时候，发现我又回到了垃圾桶里，远离旧州政府一百六十英里。那就是我最后一次拜访芳邻镇，也是我最后一次见到汉考克。

但是那天结束之前，我还去了另外一个地方。

很久以前，内特和我一起卷入了一起劫案，我们一开始不知道我们和其他两个人挖的隧道其实是通往汉考克的储藏室的。显然我们没什么犯罪天赋。当然，内特和我最终和汉考克的保镖菲特海伦道了歉，然后离开了，让她去处理其他的事情。菲特海伦还建议内特亲自去找汉考克道歉，所以他就去了。汉考克接受了他的道歉，接着和他一起离开了芳邻镇。据我所知，这就是大部分事情的开始。不是一切，不过是很大一部分。

我们挖的隧道已经被炸塌了，但我还记得地址。我撬了锁，进入了汉考克的仓库。里面没有保镖，没有其他人。汉考克改装了仓库，里面冷得吓人，我几乎被强制关机，过了好一会儿，我才确定我看到了什么。

他们在那里，都在那里，那么多死去的内特。我终于知道他们都是怎么死的了。

我不记得我有没有呕吐。

我什么也没有做。我没有浇上汽油，一把火烧了那个地方。相反，我离开了，我回到家，坐在那里，一直喝酒，喝到我被恶梦惊醒，然后继续喝。我半醉半醒地过了好几天，大部分时间都在想我们这些人有多么疯狂。我想着城堡里面那个坟墓，我想着旧州政府后面那个，我想着……十来个内特，全部被割了喉咙，支离破碎，锁在天知道哪儿来的冷冻舱里面。我想着更多的内特，正在不知道位于哪里的学院里面等待醒来。我想着肖恩，那个我参与了寻找、但是我从来没见过面的孩子，一次次地送出他制造出来的那些父亲，让他来找自己，这是某种复仇吗？还是某种实验？我不知道，我真的不知道。我们这些人就像是恋物癖一样，追逐着自己拥有的那个亡灵，怎么都不肯放手。

我想着我唯一能做的事情。

第二天，我去了111避难所，在外面等待。

之后又来了大约五个内特，他们是在两年之间断断续续地出现的。我引导他们，给他们需要的帮助，有时把他们指引到义勇军，有时把他们指引到铁路去，看他们自己的选择。有一个内特比第五个内特走得更远，他从发光海回来了，而且几乎搞清楚了要怎么才能到达学院。但是他们都无一例外，最终全部消失了。我当然知道他们遇到了什么，他们见到的最后一个人是谁。

我做了我能做的一切来阻止这件事发生，但到头来，他们不断地、顽固地要回到芳邻镇，然后死在那里，就好像那是他们的宿命一样。我放弃了，然后又再来一次。

没有一个内特和我们的那个内特一模一样，但每一个内特都做了一些事情，他们都是某个人的内特。但这些日子里，我想的更多的其实是另外一个内特，那个真正的内特。我没能找到太多有关他的资料，他并不是一个著名的人物，在庇护山庄的旧宅里面有一些遗留的相片和日记，噶抓有一些影像和语音记录，115哨所有一些他服役时的记录，这些就是我找到的全部了，而这些并不能告诉我他到底是一个什么样的人。我希望他有为了肖恩而挣扎、战斗过。我知道我们的那个内特是那么希望的。

昨天又有一个内特到达了钻石城，他是下午到达的，现在正在我的卧室里面睡觉。接下来，我会尽全力阻止他去芳邻镇，希望不大，但我会尽力。因为他是最后一个了。

根据铁路传来的消息，肖恩死了，学院已经换了领袖，新的领袖决定不再潜伏在地底下，战争即将开始。我们都不会坐以待毙。不过假如你是在废墟里面找到了这封信，那么我想我们应该已经失败了。

如果我无法拯救最后的那个内特，那么我希望这一次结局会有所不同。我真的那么希望。

那么，为什么我要记录下这些？

我有一段记忆，是大约两百四十年前的，那一年的夏天，波士顿北角突然停电，持续了大约四天，当时正是一年之中最炎热的时候，所有人都全部到街上来了，睡在街道上。第三天的时候，有人开着卡车，运来了大约五吨冰块。那时我六岁，我记得下午坐在街边，看着几个男人用凿子把冰破开，再搬下来。那是很大的一块冰，几乎有一个人那么高，冒着银色的水蒸气，在太阳下面闪闪发光，像一颗有饭店那么大的钻石，看起来像一个梦境。我从来没有看到过那样的东西，所以就顶着太阳，拼命盯了好几个小时，全心全意地希望那是我的。

这段记忆不是真的，我是一个二型合成人，那是另外一个人的记忆。但是想起这件事，依然会让我感觉到那种仿佛深入骨头的渴望。所以有什么关系呢？是人也好，是合成人也好，事情就是这样的。

你看，无论内特的身份很多，太多了。他是人类，是合成人，是一个出色的领袖，是一个英雄，是一个懦夫，是一个粗心大意的傻瓜；他是某个人的丈夫，是某个人的父亲，还是某个人深爱的伴侣。除此之外，内特还是我的搭档。他是我的朋友。

以上是我说的最后一个故事，一个关于死亡、自我牺牲、谋杀和爱的故事。这个故事是关于我朋友所有的短暂的一生。

这就是我纪念他的方式。

 

 

 _——_ _尼克_ _·_ _瓦伦丁的最终记录_ _钻石城集市废墟_ _2298·1·6_

 

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> ……我没预料到会有这么多死冰棍或者会写这么长，不过比预想中的更少写到了肖恩的反应。


End file.
